


Une âme errante

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Short One Shot, Unrequited, dead to begin with, loving a shadow
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est rare que Pandore s'égare à venir observer le Jugement des morts. Parmi les défunts ce jour-là pourtant, une jeune fille en robe légère tachée de sang attire son regard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une âme errante

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une âme errante  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Pandora, Esmeralda ; mention de Hadès, et un _cameo_ de Rune  
>  **Genre :** tragique/déception  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** un crack!pairing mais je tiens à le traiter de manière sérieuse.  
>  **Prompt :** pour le Jour International du Femslash (samedo mi-juillet, édition '08 )  
> Edit : repostée sur 10_choix pour le thème o9#o8, « Fantômes » (table libre)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Il est rare que Pandore s’égare à venir observer le Jugement des morts. Sa place est ailleurs, elle n’a rien à faire dans un endroit fréquenté par trois Juges qui ne veulent pas qu’elle vienne se mêler de leurs affaires, et par tant d’âmes damnées sans importance. Sa présence ici est à peine moins incongrue qu’en n’importe quelle prison ou vallée des Enfers. Elle peut encore la justifier par un besoin de s’entretenir avec l’un des Titans – pourtant il n’en est rien :  
Mue par une intuition, ce jour-là, elle s’est rendue au Tribunal. Un simple caprice de sa part, elle a l’envie de voir passer les morts du jour.

Parmi les défunts, une jeune fille en robe légère tachée de sang, violemment assassinée, attire son regard. Pandore ne s’autorise aucune pitié pour elle toutefois : que la violence de sa mort soit méritée ou non, tous ceux que l’on amène ici sont coupables de quelque chose. Cela, les Juges le rappellent à chaque nouvel arrivant.

Effrayée sans doute par leurs dures paroles, l’accusée chercher autour d’elle un soutien quelconque. Le visage de cette fille se tourne un instant vers Pandore, laquelle reste stupéfaite. Leurs yeux se rencontrent.  
À grands pas, Pandore s’en approche. Elle lui saisit le menton et l’examine attentivement.

« Tu ressembles à mon jeune frère bien-aimé, » murmure-t-elle. Et à ces mots, les yeux de la petite morte se voilent d’une tristesse que Pandore ignore. Elle poursuit,  
« Si cela ne tenait qu’à moi, je t’emmènerais avec moi à Giudecca. Tu serais traitée en princesse... je veillerais personnellement sur toi. Mais... qui suis-je pour m’opposer aux lois des Enfers ? Tu dois d’abord passer devant tes juges. Ensuite seulement, s’ils t’en estiment digne... »  
Pandore ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle n’en avait nullement l’intention, et toute façon voici un employé du Tribunal qui s’approche pour la mener aux Titans. Ce garçon, elle le connaît, elle l’a déjà croisé une fois ou deux, sous les ordres de Minos, qui semble lui accorder sa confiance. Mais qu’importe : il n’est là que pour la conduire devant les Juges.

Parmi toutes les fautes commises par Esmeralda de son vivant, ils décidèrent que la pire était de s’être associée à un Chevalier d’Athéna, et fut convaincue de trahison envers sa Majesté Hadès. Pandore, droite et digne, n’eut pas une larme pour elle quand on l’emmena vers son châtiment, seulement une déception froide.


End file.
